Nervous
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: TOKKA WEEK DAY 1: BETROTHAL- Sokka is trying to propose to his girlfriend, Toph, but has trouble finding the words. He remembers when he first started liking her and how much she has grown over the years. Can he finally get the words out?


**TOKKA WEEK DAY 1- BETROTHAL: I know this is late, but here's my first story for Tokka week. Here's **_**Nervous.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Sokka paced the garden of the Fire Nation palace, waiting for his girlfriend Toph. He was nervously twirling a green ribbon with a blue-green pendent on it. The Gaang was currently staying at the Fire Nation palace while Zuko and Aang took care of political matters with other nations. It had been ten years since the end of the war. The Gaang remained together, traveling the world and repairing villages damaged from the war. Sokka and Suki had broken up about five years ago. Sokka had begun to realize that he had feelings for another girl. And that girl was Toph. Suki was understanding and took the news better than Sokka expected.

Sokka wasn't sure when he started liking Toph. He thought that it might have been while he, Suki and Toph were fighting on the airships during the final battle. Sokka was devastated when he thought he had lost Suki. But that devastation was nothing compared to the agony he felt in his heart when he thought Toph was going to die. He remembered the fear that gripped his heart as he felt Toph's small hand slipping out of his grip. He remembered the tears forming in her silver-blue eyes as she almost fell to the burning ground below. At that moment, he had been thinking _No, not Toph. She can't die. She just can't. If she dies I'll..._

"Sokka, you wanted to talk?" Toph asked. Her voice startled him. Sokka turned around. Toph's beauty never failed to stun him. Over the last ten years, Toph had grown into a beautiful young women. Her green and gold robes hugged her beautiful curves. Her hair had grown to her waist. She left most of it out, some of it covering her right eye and a bit tied into a bun on top of her head, tied with a green ribbon. Sokka had also changed over the last ten years to. He had brown a mustache and beard. Many people said he was starting to resemble his dad.

"Ummm, yeah," Sokka said, stuffing the necklace in his pocket so Toph wouldn't see it, "Do you want to sit?" he motioned to the bench near the turtle duck pond. Toph sat down. Sokka tried to sit, but was so nervous that he missed and fell flat on his butt. He heard Toph's laughter.

"Need some help?" she asked. She earthbent him off the ground and onto the bench.

"So why are you so nervous?" Toph asked, "You hasn't beat this fast since you first asked me out. Hold on, your not breaking up with me, are you?"

"No, no," said Sokka quickly, "It's nothing like that." _It's the exact opposite, _he thought.

"Then what is it?" Toph asked.

"Ummm," said Sokka, nervously scratching the back of his neck, "I...ummm..."

"Spit it out Snoozles," Toph said, "What is it?" Sokka sighed heavily.

"Close your eyes," Sokka said, "I don't want you to see it yet."

"See?" Toph asked, "Remember? I'm blind." Toph waved a hand in front of her eyes for emphasis. Sokka laughed nervously.

"Yeah," he said, "I forgot." Sokka pulled the necklace out of his pocket. He got up from his seat and stood behind Toph. He brushed Toph's hair over her shoulder. Toph's eyes widened.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Sokka put the necklace around her neck and clasped it in the back. Toph brought up a hand to the pendent. Her fingers ran over the carvings. It was in the shape of a badger mole. In it's mouth, it was holding a miniature water nation symbol.

"Sokka, is this what I think it is?" she asked as Sokka sat back down next to her. Sokka took her hand in his and asked, "Toph Bei Fong, will you marry me?" Sokka could have sworn he saw tears form in her silver-blue eyes. But a second later, there were tears in his own eyes because Toph had punched him painfully hard in the arm. The she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him so hard, the both fell off the bench. When they parted, Toph was still on top of Sokka smiling at him.

"So is that a yes or a no?" Sokka asked. That earned him another punch in the arm.

"Of course I'll marry you," she said, a single tear falling down her cheek. Sokka wiped it away with his thumb and captured her lips in a another kiss.

**There's my first Tokka week story. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
